Doggy Days
by Awesomesauce2014
Summary: Co written with Ananoncallednonie. Prompt from livejournal. Basically Quinn finds a puppy!Rachel. Rachel doesn't understand anything and Quinn decides to take care of her. Rated T may be rated M later, but I don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray was your normal girl. She was head cheerleader, and head of her glee club. The only thing was, her parents were terrible. Her father was off cheating while her mother was in a coma. It was days like these, that she loved to walk around the town. Even if it was pouring rain, she still loved the feel of the rain. As she passed an ally a soft, fearful bark was heard.

She couldn't stop herself from looking down the ally. She was surprised when what she saw was...a girl? The girl was clutching her ankle and she looked hurt. She walked closer to the girl but when she tried to get closer the girl barked at her and crawled away.

Quinn frowned softly, "Sh, its okay." She cooed to the small girl. The girl barked and crawled away more. That's when Quinn saw the tail and ears. She bit her lip softly, "Okay, you stay here, I'll be right back." She cooed, and quickly ran to her house.

She returned carrying a blanket with her. "My name is Quinn I won't hurt you I promise," she said as she draped the blanket over the girls shoulders.

The girl flinched away when the blanket was draped over her and whimpered softly when she bumped her ankle.

"Sh, its okay." Quinn cooed, gently picking the small puppy girl up.

When they arrived at Quinn's house she sat the girl on the couch.

"So do you wanna take a shower?" She asked. The girl just gave a confused look.

Quinn frowned softly, "You know a shower?" She asked, then sighed when the confused look became even more confused. She picked the girl back up off of the couch and walked into the bathroom. She placed the small girl on the ground and pointed to the shower head, "See shower, water comes out of it." She said softly, and turned the shower on. The girl yelped in fear and ran out of the bathroom.

Quinn bit her lip and chased after the girl. "Here I can help you," Quinn said. she stopped before asking "an you talk?"

The girl whined softly, and tucked her tail between her small legs. Quinn sighed, and gently picked the girl up and carried her into the bathroom, "I'll talk that as a no." She sighed, before gently undressing the small girl and placed her into the shower. The girl yelped softly and tried to squirm out of Quinn's grasp.

Quinn thought for moment, then she turned off the shower and removed the small girl. She then filled the tub added some bubbles and placed her back inside. "That better?" She asked.

The girl whined softly and picked up one of the bubbles. Her tail wagged slightly and Quinn smiled, happy that the girl was calm. The little girl sniffed at the bubble before trying to eat them. Quinn laughed loudly at the disgusted look the girl had after eating the bubble. "That's not food silly." Quinn cooed.

After cleaning the girl she dried her and dressed her in some of her fleece pajama's

"I bet your hungry," Quinn said before taking the girl into the kitchen.

The girl looked up at Quinn, tilting her head to the side. Quinn sighed, this girl didn't understand anything. Quinn picked the girl up, before handing her a peeled banana, "Food." She cooed.

The girl tilting her head to the other side and snatched the banana from Quinn."Good girl." Quinn cooed.

After finishing the banana Quinn took the girl into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Do you have a name?" she wondered aloud.

The girl shyly started to snuggle into Quinn's chest. She tilted her head to the side and let out a loud bark, confused. Quinn sighed, "Hm, how about I just call you Rachel?" Quinn asked. The girl let out an excited bark. "Wait is that's your real name?"

The girl just barked again. "Guess so," she said with a smile. Quinn sat with the girl on her lap watching TV when she suddenly felt a warm gush on her lap. It took her a few minutes to understand what happened.

Quinn jumped off of the couch, "Oh my gosh!" She squealed in disgust, seeing the pee on her lap. Rachel whimpered softly and tucked her tail between her legs. Quinn shook off the disgust when she saw Rachel near tears. "Sh, its okay Rachie." She cooed, picking Rachel up and quickly changed both of them.

"I don't know if I should house train you or potty train you," Quinn said as she helped Rachel into some clean clothes.

Rachel looked up at Quinn and barked loudly. Quinn sighed softly, and patted Rachel on the head. "I'm going to run to the store and get you some diapers and some other things. Now you stay in here and be a good girl." Quinn cooed, placing the girl in the bathroom, not wanting to get her room dirty.

Rachel whimpered when Quinn closed the door behind her. Quinn had to fight the urge to go back and get her as she quickly let the house.

Quinn was gone for about an hour. She had bought some doggie bowls, a bed, and diapers as well as some toys for the puppy. She felt her heart break when she heard Rachel whines and whimpers.

She hurried up the bathroom and opened the door. "Hey I bought you some things," she said pulling out a plush squeaky toy.

Rachel sniffled softly and eyed the squeaky toy curiously. Quinn smiled softly and handed the small girl the toy. Rachel squeezed the toy and started to giggle uncontrollably and squeezed it again. Quinn chuckled softly and picked the little puppy girl up and made her way back into her room. She quickly pulled out a diaper and diapered the girl before she had another accident.

Rachel whined and squirmed and tried to pull the tapes of the diaper.

"No-no you need keep that on so we don't have any messes," Quinn said.

Rachel whined even more and barked loudly. Quinn chuckled and picked the puppy up, "Come on sweetie, let's get you some more food." She cooed.

Quinn took out a hot dog and cut up in small pieces before setting it on a plate in front of Rachel "Here you go eat up,"

Rachel looked at the plate of hot dogs with confusion. She slowly picked on of the pieces up and ate it. Her tail started to wag and giggled excitedly. She barked at Quinn before eating the rest other pieces.

Quinn sat across from Rachel eating her own dinner tears filled her eyes as she realized she had no clue how to care for this half dog girl.

Rachel looked up at Quinn and tilted her head to the side when she saw her in tears and started to whimper loudly. She climbed off of the chair and onto Quinn's lap.

"Hey," Quinn said. "Everything's gonna be alright I just gotta figure out how to carre for you is all,' She said.

Rachel tilted her head to the side. Quinn sighed, she really needed to train this girl to at least understand what she is saying. She then smiled, she'd always wanted a puppy to take care of. A thought then came to her head. Maybe Santana and Brittany could help. She stood up with Rachel in her arms and smiled, "Alright, Rachie we are going to my friends house." She knew it was useless, but she wanted to at least try and tell Rachel what they were doing.

Quinn put Rachel in the car and began to drive to Brittany's house. When she showed up and Brittany opened the door she gave her a strange look.

"Uh, Q why are you carrying a doggy girl?" Brittany asked.

Rachel whimpered softly, and hid her face into the crock of Quinn's neck. Quinn sighed softly, "I found her in an ally, her foot is hurt." She said, pointing to the ankle that she wrapped before leaving. "I have no idea have to take care of her! She needs diapers and doesn't understand anything! I thought you and Santana could help." Quinn explained.

"Well we can try," Brittany offered letting Quinn inside.

"Hi there!" Brittany cooed to Rachel "Does she have a name ?" she asked Quinn.

"Uh I've been calling her Rachel I'm guessing that's her real name," Quinn explained.

Rachel whimpered softly and buried herself deeper into Quinn's neck. Quinn frowned, "I guess she's a little shy." She said.

Brittany laughed, "No really?" She teased.

Quinn rolled her eyes as Brittany guided them to the living room, and placed Rachel on the couch.

"So like I said I have no idea what to do I've fed her and bathed her, and I've diapered her so there's no messes to deal with," Quinn explained.

Brittany thought for a moment, "Well, maybe she just needs someone to take care of her in general." She suggested, "By the looks of it, she's just a puppy and doesn't understand anything. I think you should just treat her like a baby, like when Santana got her Bunny, remember?" She asked.

Quinn nodded, "A little bit, seeing as she gave the bunny up right after the bunny's fifth birthday, saying that it was to grown up." She teased.

Brittany huffed, "She's was like ten Q." She giggled.

"Still, she was a brat."

Rachel interupted the conversaion and started to whine and bark loudly, wanting attention now.

"I'll call Santana and have her come over," Brittany said. Quinn turned and began talking to Rachel.

Quinn smiled, "Thanks B." She said with a large smile and started petting Rachel gently.

Brittany called Santana, and the latina was over in 5 minutes flat. She slammed the door open, which terrified Rachel. The puppy girl jumped off of the couch and hid under the couch, whimpering pitifully.

"Sorry," She said. "So what's up Q?" she asked after Quinn coaxed Rachel back out into the open.

"Well I found this little puppy girl and I have no idea how to care for her," Quinn explained.

Santana knelt in front of the puppy and Quinn and smiled. "Well, even though I was only like ten I remember how to take care of baby animals like this one." She said. "You know how to take care of a baby right?" Quinn nodded, "Well, that how to treat this one, however since she's a puppy and not a bunny like mine was, you also have to train her like a puppy." Santana explained.

Quinn looked confused "I think I understand but I'm going to need some help, will you two help me?" She asked.

Brittany nodded. "Of course we will Q," Santana replied.

Rachel started to bark loudly and whined softly. "Aw what's wrong Puppy?" Quinn cooed, patting Rachel on the head. Rachel whined louder and squirmed around.

"I think she wet her diaper Q." Santana said.

"Oh," Quinn agreed. She then laid Rachel down and pulled out another diaper from her purse. "Okay Rach let's get you clean," She cooed.

Rachel giggled a little bit as she was changed, and Santana smiled. "You know Quinn, you found and adorable little puppy." She teased.

Quinn laughed, "Yeah, a little nervous and confused but she's quite the cutie." She laughed.

Rachel giggled again and jumped to her hands and knees when her diaper was changed and growled playfully at Quinn.

"You wanna play?" she asked pulling out a toy she bought.

Rachel barked playfully and snatched the toy from Quinn. She giggled excitedly and ran from Quinn, her tail wagging excitedly.

She then nipped playfully at Quinn's fingers. Quinn gasped when she felt the nip, "No!" She scolded, "No biting, bad puppy." She said sternly. Rachel whimpered and backed away fearfully.

"It's okay Rachel just no biting," she said reaching out for the girl

Rachel flinched away from Quinn and crawled back under the couch. Quinn sighed softly and looked at Santana.

"Help me." She whined.

Santana chuckled, "Oh no, this is your first lesson you have to do it by your self."

"Come on Rachel it's okay I'm not mad," Quinn coaxed.

Rachel sniffled and slowly crawled out from under the couch and snuggled close to Quinn.

"It's okay I just want you to be a good puppy," she cooed.

"Nice one Q," Santana commented

Rachel looked up at Quinn and licked her cheek. "Ma." She mumbled.

Quinn gasped. "She talked!" She said excitedly looking up at Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes playfully, "I heard Q." She teased, then patted Rachel on the head. "You're one smart mutt." She teased the puppy.

Rachel giggled, "Ma! Ma! Ma!" She squealed, running around in circles excitedly.

Rachel continued to babble making other sounds like Ba and Da amused with her own voice.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany sat on the couch, laughing loudly at Rachel who just kept babbling to them. "That is a wonderful story Rachel." Quinn cooed, when Rachel stopped her babbling and looked at the three, expecting a response. Rachel giggled loudly and wagged her tail.

"Hey Rachel can you say Quinn?" Quinn asked.

Rachel giggled, "Ma!" She squealed, wagging her tail happily.

"No, no. Say Quinn." Quinn said.

"Ma!"

"bababaababababa," Rachel rattled on.

"Great no she'll never shut up," Santana joked.

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully, "Shut up San, she's adorable with her babbling." She giggled, patting Rachel on the head.

"Mama!" She squealed, jumping on to the couch. She started to sniff at Santana and giggled. "Da!" She squealed, and crawled over to Brittany and sniffed her. "Be!

Santana's heart melted and she scooped the little puppy girl into her lap.

"You're right she is cute," She said.

Rachel giggled and started licking Santana's cheek. "Da! Da!" She babbled.

Santana laughed, "Why am I dada?" She asked, looking at Quinn.

"Da!" Rachel squealed.

"Don't ask me," Quinn said.

Rachel started to pat Santana's chest as she kept babbling, "Da, da, da, da!" She squealed.

Santana laughed and lifted the puppy into the air, and made airplane noises, "Look at the flying puppy." She cooed to the puppy. Rachel giggled loudly.

"Don't drop her!" Quinn and Brittany snapped.

"I won't calm down," she said pulling Rachel back to her lap. Rachel crawled over to Quinn and cuddled close.

Quinn smiled and held Rachel close to her chest, "Good girl." She cooed.

"Mama!" Rachel squealed, licking Quinn's cheek. She then yawned loudly and the three girls 'awed' at the sight.

"Go to sleep, baby." Quinn cooed.

Rachel curled into a ball at Santana's side and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been one week since Quinn had found her little Puppy girl who called her Mama. Though most things were going great some others were not.

Rachel was playing happily with one of her squeaky toys. The puppy girl soon got very bored and paced around the room, whining loudly. Her Mama, Dada, and Bebe (Brittany) where all at school. Poor Rachel wasn't allowed to come, her Mama made that very clear. She stopped pacing when she saw a strange object that smelled like Papa. She giggled loudly and started to chew on the object.

When Dada returned she was not happy with Rachel at all

"My shoe! No Rachel! No!" she yelled Rachel whimpered and dropped the shoe.

Tears filled Rachel's eyes and darted under her normal hiding spot under the couch. Santana sighed and picked her shoe up, "Bad puppy!" She yelled, making Rachel whimper even more.

Quinn heard the commotion and ran upstairs "What is going on," she demanded.

Santana huffed, "That stupid mutt chewed up my favorite pair of shoes!" She snapped. Rachel whimpered pitifully, she may not understand much but she did know what stupid meant and she didn't like Papa calling her stupid. The little puppy started to sob loudly.

Quinn glared at Santana "That was mean," She said as she tried to coax Rachel from under the couch. "Come here I bet your diaper is icky and you'd like it changed," she offered.

Rachel back up further under the couch and whimpered, her little face stained with tears. Quinn sighed softly, "Come on Rachie." She cooed, sending a glare in Santana's direction. She started to reach under the couch to grab Rachel and gasp when she heard a growl and Rachel try and bite her. She sighed deeply.

"San you can't just yell at her," Quinn said.

Santana sighed softly, "But...my shoes..."

"They shouldn't have been out where she can get them. She's only a puppy San." Quinn grumbled.

Santana sighed and knelt down next to Quinn, "You're right." She huffed, "Come on baby," She then cooed, "Dada's not mad." She cooed.

Rachel whimpered and crawled out from the couch she crawled into Quinn's lap and hid her face from Santana

Santana sighed, "Rache, Dada's sorry for yelling at you and calling you stupid." She cooed. Rachel whimpered, and glanced at Santana.

"Bad!" She then snapped, smacking Santana on the head, like Quinn had done a few days ago.

"we don't hit," Quinn reprimanded.

Rachel pouted, "Bad Dada!" She wailed, burring her head into the crock of Quinn's neck. Santana sighed and picked Rachel up off of Quinn's lap.

"I'm sorry puppy." She cooed, hugging the puppy close.

When Rachel calmed down Santana pulled back the waistband of her pants.

"Phew! Stinky puppy," she teased. "Let's get you changed huh?" she said.

Rachel giggled and licked Santana's cheek. Santana chuckled and laid the little puppy down and changed her quickly. Quinn smiled and left to go make something for Rachel to eat.

Getting Rachel to eat like a human had been a challenge. IT usually ended up really messy so Quinn usually just let eat from her doggie dish.

Quinn made the puppy some oatmeal, Rachel loved oatmeal. "Rachie, come eat your food." She called. Rachel giggled loudly and jumped off of Santana's lap and into the kitchen.

"Food!" She squealed.

Oatmeal was soon spread all over the table and Rachel's hands, in her hair and all over her clothes.

"so so messy," Quinn cooed.

Rachel giggled, "Messy." She squealed.

Quinn chuckled softly and picked the little puppy up, "Let's get you cleaned up then we can go play with Dada and Bebe." She said, and carried her up to the bathroom.

After cleaning the girl off Quinn carried her to the backyard where Santana and Brittany were waiting.

Santana and Brittany smiled brightly, "Hi Rachie!" Brittany cooed, taking Rachel from Quinn, "Do you wanna play?" She asked.

"Play!" Rachel squealed.

Brittany handed Rachel one of her toys she squealed with delight and began chewing on it.

Rachel ran over to Santana, wagging her tail and growling playfully. Santana laughed and grabbed the toy. She then tossed it across the yard, "Fetch!" She said.

Rachel giggled and took off running towards the toy.

They spent the better part of an hour playing in the yard until Rachel started to whine.

Quinn instantly picked the little puppy up and held her close, "Aw Rachie, what's the matter?" She cooed.

Rachel just whined and pointed to her foot.

"does your foot hurt?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded and whined.

Quinn held Rachel closer to her chest and carried her inside, "Aw, okay sweetie. Let's go inside." she cooed. Rachel whined a little bit more and nodded her head.

Quinn took Rachel into the kitchen and sat her on the counter before placing an ice pack around her ankle.

Rachel started babbling to Quinn again and Quinn chuckled, "Yes Rachel that is wonderful." She cooed ruffling Rachel's hair.

"okay puppy time for bed," Quinn cooed.

Rachel started to whine loudly, "No." she whined, squirming around.

"Rachie Mama's tired please don't fuss tonight," Quinn says with a whine

Rachel squirmed around a little bit more, "No!" she pouted, "No, no, no, no." She babbled then started to cling to Quinn's shirt. "Mama." She whined

"shh," Quinn cooed as she rocked Rachel and began to sing

Rachel struggled to keep her eyes open as Quinn's lullaby came to an end. Quinn grinned happily when the puppy was fast asleep, and laid her down in the crib she had bought.

Santana came in and saw Quinn and watched her for a second "she's still pretty cute huh?" she commented.

Quinn nodded her head, "Now, let's go before she wakes up." She whispered, dragging Santana out of the room.

No sooner than the words left Quinn's mouth Rachel began to whine.

"Damn it." Quinn groaned, and walked back over to the crib. She picked Rachel up and cradled her close, "Sh, Rachie its okay." She cooed.

Santana saw how tired Quinn looked and sighed.

"Let me take her," she said walking closer to her

Quinn smiled and handed the puppy to Santana, "Thank you." She said tiredly.

Santana smiled, "Go get some sleep Q." She said sternly as she started to rock the crying puppy.

"Rachie mama is sleepy why don't you sleep sweetie?" Santana said as she rocked her.

Rachel sniffled and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Bad!" she whimpered.

Santana sighed softly, "Are you having bad dreams sweetie?" She cooed. Rachel whimpered and nodded her head.

"You wanna sleep in Dada's bed tonight?" Santana asked

Rachel sniffled and nodded her head, laying her head down on Santana's shoulder with a loud yawn.

Santana tucked Rachel into her bed and crawled in beside her snuggling her close.

Rachel was fast asleep the moment she was tucked in and grumbled softly in her sleep making Santana chuckle softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel sniffled around the kitchen. Her tail wagged slightly as she smelled something yummy in the trash and instantly knocked it down.

She tore all of the trash from the trash bag until she found a leftover piece of chicken from last nights dinner

Rachel growled playfully as she found the chicken and instantly started to eat it hungrily

After gnawing the chicken bone for a while Rachel got bored and lonely she went to the backyard and sniffed around a little.

Rachel whined softly and pouted a little bit. When was Mama going to be home? She wondered to herself and pressed herself against the yard gate. She jumped when she felt the gate move.

She then began to wander the streets of Lima babbling happily to herself

A scent crossed her nose. It was her Mama! She squealed excitedly and ran towards the scent.

She came to a really big building and continued to follow the sent of Mama.

She started to whimper loudly when she couldn't find her Mama, people were starting to swarm her. Tears filled her eyes when she felt some cold and sticky hit her.

She began to sob as the liquid ran down her body loudly then she heard Mama's voice behind he

"Rachie!" Quinn called, and picked the little puppy up. Her eyes were ice cold as she turned to the group that was laughing, "Who slushied her?" She growled

Karofsky stopped his laughing immediately and averted his eyes from the HBIC.

Quinn growled, "You see this girl, she is mine! Any of you touch her again you will end up like Karofsky." She snarled then kneed Karofsky hard between the legs.

Karofsky bent over in pain and Quinn carried a still sobbing Rachel to the bathroom.

Quinn held Rachel close to her chest, not caring if she got slushy on her Cherrio uniform. "She, its okay baby." She cooed and started to change the girl. She had grabbed some one of her sweatshirts and was great full she still had an extra diaper in her purse.

Quinn cuddled Rachel for a moment. and thought. "How did you get here" she asked.

Rachel sniffled, and buried her face into the crock of Quinn's neck and started babbling as her answer.

The bell rang and Rachel started to cry and whine again.

Quinn sighed softly, "Sh, its okay Rachie." She cooed as she made her way out of the bathroom. She then started to walk to her coach's office. "Coach?" She asked softly.

"What do you want?" she replied harshly.

"I need a favor,"

Sue Sylvester glared at Quinn for a moment, but felt her eyes soften at the sight of the still crying puppy.

Quinn gulped, "Will you please watch my puppy until glee? She managed to get out and got slushied." She explained.

Sue sighed. "Alright I'll watch the mutt," she grumbled

"Thank you so much I'll be back right after school," Quinn said happily.

Quinn handed Sue the little puppy. She kissed Rachel on the cheek, "I'll be back later okay baby? You be could for Coach okay." She said gently. Rachel looked up at Quinn and whimpered.

"Mama!" She cried.

"Mama has to go back to class, you get to have fun with Coach." Quinn cooed. Sue sighed softly at the cuteness. Rachel whimpered and looked up at Sue.

"Nana!" She squealed.

"nana?" Sue said "no no I'm too young for that say Sue"

Rachel gave Sue a concentrated look "Sa!" she managed.

Quinn chuckled softly, "Alright, I'm going to leave before she starts crying again." She said, and quickly made an escape.

Sue smirked at Rachel and sat down at her desk.

Rachel began to babble loudly and point to all the shiny trophies in the room.

Sue chuckled and nodded her head, "I won those." She explained simply to the puppy.

Rachel simply babbled, and soon was amused with the items on Sue's desk.

She grabbed one of the pens and began chewing it and was amazed when she figured out the marks she could make with it.

"No no don't play with that," Sue said.

Rachel pouted a little bit when Sue took the pen away. She started to whine loudly and slammed her hands on the desk. Sue sighed softly, "I think its time for you to take a nap." She decided.

"No," Rachel pouted

Sue ignored her protest and craddeled her close.

Rachel couldn't stop herself from falling asleep as Sue held her close. Sue smiled softly, a face not many saw. She kissed the puppy on the forehead and placed her in one of her large chairs.

Rachel slept until the end of school and Quinn returned. Quinn entered aand saw Rachel sleeping in the chair and went to pick her up.

Quinn smiled, "Thank you coach." She said, "I'm going to take her now, and since we have glee I want her to meet everyone else." She explained.

Sue smirked, "It was my pleasure Q, and I expect you to bring her tomorrow as well."

Quinn blinked, "What?" She asked.

"She's a cutie, and leaving her alone all day isn't going to get any of her energy out.

Quinn smiled and nodded as she left her office and walked int glee.

"Hey guys I have someone for you all to meet," She said as she walked into the choir room.

"Who's that?" Kurt asked quickly.

"This is Rachel." Quinn said, stroking Rachel's hair as the little puppy started to whine and wake up. "Hi there." She cooed, as Rachel started rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"She's so cute!" Tina squealed

"Oh my goodness can I hold her?" Blaine asked excitedly.

Rachel instantly hid her head from the rest of the glee club. Quinn chuckled and placed the puppy on her feet. "She's a little shy, so you can hold her if she comes to you." She said sternly.

Rachel immediately ran ti Santana "Dada!" she squealed.

The rest of the glee club looked at Santana, "Dada?" Tina asked.

Santana shrugged her shoulders, as she picked Rachel up. "She just started calling me Dada, we don't know why." She explained.

"Dada Dada!" Rachel squealed pulling Santana's attention back to her. Santana looked down at her "Hi baby," she said with a big smile

Rachel giggled innocently, and patted Santana's chest. "Dada!" She squealed happily.

The glee club 'awed' at the little girl's squeal.

"She is adorable can we get one Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders, "If you want." He said simply. Rachel giggled again and pointed at Blaine.

"Ba!" She squealed.

"Hi there cutie," Blaine cooed "I'm Blaine," he said

"Aine!" Rachel yelled

Quinn chuckled softly as Rachel squealed excitedly.

"Aine!" She squealed and toddled her way over to Blaine and patted him on his legs.

Blaine's heart melted and he scooped Rachel into his arms "Hi Rachie!"

"Looks like I've found myself a babysitter," Quinn Chuckled

Santana fist pumped, "Aw yeah! Not that I plan on leaving my mutt anytime soon,." She said.

Quinn laughed softly, "I know Santana, you love your mutt." She teased.

Blaine bounced Rachel on his knee and she squealed happily. Mr. Shuester entered the room running late "Hey guys sorry I'm la...who is this?" he said pointing to Rachel.

Rachel looked up at Mr. Shuester and whimpered softly. She jumped off of Blaine's lap and ran over to Quinn. Quinn sighed as she picked her puppy up, "This is Rachel, Mr. Shue. I found her about a week and a half ago. She managed to escape this afternoon."

Mr. Shuester just nodded and continued the glee meeting.

Rachel snuggled close to Quinn as the meeting grew longer. The puppy soon got squirmy and jumped off of Quinn's lap and started to whine loudly, wanting to play.

"Quinn can you please take care of her?" Mr. Shue asked in a harsh tone causing Rachel to whimper.

Rachel's lower lip started to tremble violently, before bursting into tears. The rest of the club glared at their teacher.

"Way to go Mr. Shue!" Blaine snapped as Quinn picked the little puppy up and started to coo to her.

Quinn exited the choir room and rocked Rachel in the hallway until she calmed down.

When Quinn walked back into the room with a calm puppy, she glared at Shue. "Don't make her cry again." She said sternly, giving him her HBIC glare.

"Quinn there is no need for an attitude," Shuester admonished. Quinn just continued to give him and icy glar

Santana bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "Don't mess with the Mama Bear Shuester." She warned, chuckling softly.

Mr. Shue sighed deeply, "Just sit down so we can finish the meeting." He grumbled.

After the meeting was over Quinn took Rachel to her car and drove home unaware of the mess that awaited her.

Quinn was cooing and tickling Rachel as she walked into the house and nearly dropped the puppy when she saw the mess. "Rachel!" She then growled, very unhappy with the mess.

Rachel whimpered. "Oh no don't try and make me feel bad you're in trouble little lady," Quinn said harshly

Quinn stomped over to the corner and placed the puppy there, "You will stay right there young lady until I am done cleaning." She said sternly. She turned away and huffed as she started to clean the mess. Rachel whimpered pitifully, and crawled over to Quinn, not understanding she was sent to a time out. Quinn glared at her, "Do you want a spanking Rachel?" She snapped, "Get back in the corner." She ordered. Rachel didn't move and Quinn went to grab her. Rachel flinched back, looking terrified and started to sob loudly in fear and curled up in a ball.

Quinn's heart broke she almost scooped the girl up and cuddled her senseless but she knew she needed to be disciplined. She marched her back over to the corner.

"Stay" she said before going back to the cleaning.

Rachel simply sobbed loudly as she was pushed back into the corner. Quinn sighed softly when she was done cleaning, and knelt down next to Rachel. She started to pull the puppy into her lap, but stopped when Rachel flinched and whimpered in fear, "Come here Rachie." Quinn ordered gently.

"No! Owee! No!" Rachel wailed.

"No Rachie no spanks honey," Quinn soothed. "Mama's sorry she yelled at you but you did a very naughty thing Rachel," she said.

Rachel whimpered and pushed herself against the wall, which made Quinn wonder briefly about where Rachel was really from and what happened to her. She pushed the thought away, knowing she needed to call the poor puppy down. "Come on Rachie, Mama is sorry." she cooed, reaching for Rachel again. She sighed louder when Rachel flinched again.

Quinn had no idea how to figure out where this little half puppy half girl had came from but she knew she had to somehow.

Quinn shook her head, she would find out, she promised her self. She started to gently hum a lullaby to try and coax Rachel out of the corner. The humming made Rachel slowly stop crying and glance at Quinn. She shyly started to crawl away from the wall and over to Quinn. "Mama." She whimpered

"Hi baby," Quinn cooed. "Mama's sorry she was just being cranky," she said.

Rachel simply whimpered as she buried her face into Quinn's chest and clung to her shirt. Quinn was a little shocked by the action, but held the puppy close and stroked her hair gently, and shushed her gently.

"C'mon puppy it's dinner time," sae said as she carried the girl to the kitchen.

"Baba." Rachel whispered and Quinn smiled.

"Okay puppy, you can have a baba with dinner." She cooed.

Quinn made Rachel's dinner and sat it in front of her she frowned when Rachel didn't attack it like she usually did.

"Rachie, eat your food sweetie I know how hungry you are." Quinn cooed, "I hear your tummy growling." She teased playfully, and tried to hand feed the puppy.

Rachel nibbled the food from Quinn's hand and soon began eating it by herself.

Quinn stroked Rachel's hair as she started to eat, "Good girl." She cooed gently.

Quinn got up and made her own food and sat back at the table with Rachel.

Rachel looked up at Quinn with shy, frightened eyes like much like how when they first met. "Mama?" She whispered.

Quinn frowned, "Yes baby?"

"Sit?" Rachel then asked, pointing to Quinn's lap.

"Of Course," Quinn said as she pulled the girl onto her lap "I wish you could tell me where you came from," she sighed.

Rachel played with Quinn's long hair, and looked up at her. "Owee." She whispered.

Quinn looked concerned. "Are you hurt?" she asked "what hurts baby?"

Rachel looked down at her foot, and pointed to it. "Bad." She then huffed, unhappy that she couldn't explain more, "Owee."

Quinn bit her lip, "Did someone owee you Rachie?" She then asked softly.

Rachel looked at Quinn pitifully and nodded.

"Who baby who hurt you?" she asked knowing that Rachel couldn't answer.

Rachel whined loudly and smack her hands on the table, "Bad!" She wailed.

Quinn cooed softly, "She its okay baby." she cooed, stroking Rachel's hair lovingly.

"Bad bad bad," Rachel yelled.

"Shh let's get you in the bath," Quinn said

Rachel whimpered, but nodded her head.

Quinn smiled softly and carried her puppy up to the bathroom.

While Quinn bathed Rachel she searched her body for any clues that might tell her where Rachel had come from.

Rachel had a slight bruise on her back as well as her injured foot. Quinn sighed, she was going to have coach Sylvester do some research because that woman could find out anything about anyone.

Rachel yawned loudly and Quinn smiled knowing that she probably wouldn't fight her bedtime

"Alright sweet girl, lets get you out and in some jammies." Quinn cooed, picking the puppy up. Rachel was fast asleep by Quinn had her dressed in her PJs.

After Quinn put Rachel in her bed she climbed into her own bed and lay awake worrying about her little puppy girl.

The next morning Quinn quickly got dressed. She picked Rachel up out of her crib and got her dressed as well, but didn't bother waking her up. "Alright to school." She mumbled to herself.

She took Rachel to Sue's and sat down. "Coach I need's your help," she said

Sue rolled her eyes, "You mean besides you wanting me to watch your mutt?" SHe grumbled.

Quinn huffed, "First of all, you asked me if you could watch her. And second of all, I need you to find out anything about Rachel that you can. She got into trouble last night and was terrified for the rest of the night."

Sue nodded "I'll see what I can do," she said. Rachel began to stir.

"Mama," she whined.

Quinn smiled at Rachel, "Hi baby." She cooed, "Mama is going to school, you get to play with Sue all day." She cooed.

Rachel looked up at Sue and giggled tiredly. "Sa!" She squealed.

Sue smiled and picked the girl up and Quinn kissed her goodbye. "okay let's get down to business," she told the pup as Quinn left.

Sue started typing on her laptop after Rachel fell back asleep. She found an article about two men having a puppy that they neglected and hit a few times. The puppy had ran away. The article wasn't that old, it says the puppy had ran away a month ago. That would make Rachel about 5 months old.

Sue quickly found the address where the men lived and was determined to find them.

Sue picked Rachel up and carried her out to the car. Seeing as she couldn't just leave the poor puppy.

She drive to the address and found a dumpy looking house. As she pulled up Rachel stirred from her sleep and looked out the window.

Rachel instantly started to whimper and started to sob loudly."No, no, no, no,no!" She screamed.

Sue turned around in the seat and started to coo, "Sh, its okay Rachie." She cooed.

"Stay here," she said as she climbed out of the car. Rachel ducked in the seat and hid.

Sue frowned softly, she didn't like seeing the puppy so scared. She shook off her frown and put on her scary Sue Sylvester glare and knocked on the door. A large man answered the door.

"What do you want." He snarled

"I was wondering if you had any information on a run away puppy girl?" She growled sounding twice as fierce.

The man glared, "Oh you mean Rachel? That stupid mutt was trouble, though me and my husband got in trouble for 'neglecting and abusing' it. It was just a stupid mutt." He snarled. "It should be great full that it ran away, it put my husband in jail.

"She is 5 months old she doesn't know any better," Sue screamed.

The man smirked, "Its an animal that doesn't know a thing. Now if we are done here." He snapped, and slammed the door.

"Look I just want a little background in all," Sue snapped. "She is not just animal you know? she's part little girl too," Sue said.

"Get off of my property," the man yelled back

Sue sighed. She wasn't going to get anything else from this man, but at least she could tell Quinn why her puppy was so frightened last night.

When she returned to her car Rachel was still crying and she began to drive to try and calm her down.

"Mama!" Rachel wailed.

"Sh, its okay Rachie." Sue cooed.

When Sue returned to the school she called Quinn to her office.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I found out where she came from," Sue explained

Quinn instantly picked her puppy up and held her close to her chest, "Well?"

Sue sighed deeply, "SHe was being abused and neglected Q."

"They hit her and left her alone a lot," she said "one man has been sent to jail for it," she continued.

Quinn's eyes filled with tears, and held her puppy even closer. "My poor baby." She cooed, stroking Rachel's hair gently.

Rachel began to calm and she snuggled into Quinn's hold "Mama," she whimpered

"Mama's here," Quinn cooed.

Quinn rocked Rachel back and forth, "Thank you Coach." She whispered.

Sue smiled softly, "No problem Q." She said. "I'll give you a pass to go home right now and take care of her." She said, and started to write a pass.

Quinn nodded and she took Rachel home. "Mama's gonna make it all better," Quinn cooed to her in the back seat

Rachel sniffled as Quinn carried her into the house. "Sh baby, its okay. Mama is going to make it all better." She repeated, rocking her gently as they walked inside. Quinn stopped dead when she saw her father.

"Dad!" she shrieked and he turned quickly.

"Hi Quinn!" Russel said with a large smile, which then turned into a confused frown, "And who is this?" He asked softly, noticing how hard Rachel was crying.

"This is Rachel I found her in an ally a week or so ago," Quinn explained.

Russel nodded her head, "So you're keeping her?" He then asked. Quinn gulped and nodded her head.

"Well let's get her inside," she looks pretty upset Russel said wrapping his arm around Quinn's should

Quinn smiled softly, "She is." She admitted, "She had a long day." She explaine

Quinn followed her father inside. "She is pretty cute," Russell said as Quinn put Rachel on the couch.

Quinn chuckled and nodded her head, "I know." She said, stroking Rachel's hair and kissed her cheek.

"Mama." Rachel sniffled.

"Baby this is Mama's Daddy," Quinn said pointing to Russell.

"Mama huh?" Russell chuckled.

Quinn blushed, and shrugged her shoulders. "She just started calling me that. She called Santana Dada and tried to call Coach Nana." She said.

Russel chuckled and shook his head

"I'm going to go give her a bath," Quinn said as she rose from the couch.

"alright I'll fix up some lunch," Russell agreed.

Quinn smiled, "Thanks." She said, picking Rachel up and kissing her forehead. "Good girl." She cooed.

Quinn started the bath hoping it would calm Rachel down.

"Mama," Rachel whined again.

"Mama's right here baby," she cooed.

Rachel glanced at the bath tub, and perked up a little bit. "Baf?" She asked.

Quinn smiled and nodded her head, "That's right, its bath time." She cooed.

"In you go," Quinn said as she lifted Rachel into the bath. She smiled when she relaxed and started to play in the water.

Rachel giggled a little bit as she started to splash at Quinn. She squealed a little bit and giggled excitedly, splashing Quinn a little bit more.

"No no water stays in the tub," she said as she began to wash the girl.

"Food," Rachel whined.

Quinn smiled, "I know sweetie." She cooed. She picked the girl up out of the tub when she was done washing her.

Once Rachel was dressed Quinn took her into the kitchen where her father was making lunch.

"Food!" Rachel squealed when she saw Russel making a hot dog. "Yum." She giggled.

Quinn chuckled, "Food is right." She cooed

Russell chuckled "Sounds like someone's hungry," he cooed.

"You should see how much she eats. She's a little piggy." Quinn teased, tickling Rachel's tummy, making her giggle loudly.

Quinn sat Rachel in her chair and Russell came back with their lunch. He chuckled when Rachel began to eat causing a huge mess

Rachel giggled a little bit, "Yummy!" She squealed. Quinn laughed softly, and ruffled Rachel's hair.

"Messy puppy." She cooed.

"LOoks like you've done a real good job of taking care of the little one you've always been so loving and compassionate," Russell said causing Quinn to blush.

Quinn bit her lip, "I love her." She said, "She's so innocent and adorable. Coach just found out today that she was neglected and abused." She whispered.

"That's terrible how could someone do such a thing to her," Russell remarked

Quinn bit her lip, "I don't know." She sighed, "She's so innocent." She mumbled, giggling when Rachel looked up at them with greedy eyes, "Do you want more?" She asked.

Rachel nodded "nummy" she squealed. Quinn got up and went to the kithen and Russell left his seat to kneel by Rachel.

"Hi Rachie, I'm your Papa," he cooed.

"Papa!" Rachel squealed, patting Russel on the face. "Papa!" She giggled, her tail wagging slightly.

Russells heart melted and he scooped Rachel into his arms and cuddled her close.

Rachel giggled a little bit and patted Russel's face again, "Papa!" She giggled, and buried her head into the crook of his neck.

Russell sighed and Quinn returned. "Ya know I remember when you used to do this," he said commenting on Rachel's cuddling.

Quinn laughed loudly, "Yes, I remember to. But I think this mutt is a bigger cuddler than both of us combined." she said, as Rachel wagged her tail and snuggled closer to Russel.

"hey Rachie Mama's got more food for you sweetie," Russell cooed.

Rachel giggled, "Food!" She squealed, jumping off of Russell's lap.

"Here you go sweetie," Quinn said as she sat the plate down and began eating the food.

Rachel giggled and gombled her food. "Full." She said, rubbing her tummy.

Quinn smiled, "Okay sweetie."

"I think it's nap time," Quinn said as she wiped Rachel's face with a cloth.

Rachel whined, and shook her head. "No nap." She pouted.

"Yes Rahie it's your nap time,"

"Papa," Rachel whined pointing to Russell.

Russell bit his lip, "Aw come on Quinnie, let her stay up. I want to play with her." He said.

"Dad if she doesn't take her nap she'll be cranky," she admonished.

"Papa," Rachel shrieked. "Papa papa,"

"NO Rachie nap," Quinn told her.

Russell sighed, "Hey squirt, don't worry. We'll play after your nap." He promised.

Rachel whined loudly as Quinn picked her head, "Come on sweetie." She cooed

Quinn walked around her room bouncing Rachel on her hip a shhing her until she fell asleep.

Rachel snuggled close to Quinn as she was rocked gently. Quinn smiled and laid her down in the crib.

"Sleep tight angel," she cooed.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel whined slightly and Russell peeked his head into the room

"Hey there princess," he cooed.

"Papa!" Rachel squealed when she saw Russell. Russell laughed and picked the little puppy out from the crib.

"You wanna go play with Papa?" Russell asked.

"Pway Papa!" Rachel squealed. "PWay!" She giggled.

"okay little one we'll go play," Russell chuckled.

Rachel giggled loudly, her tail wagging excitedly.

"You wanna go to the park?" Russell asked. Rachel yelped and licked his cheek.

Russell laughed, "I'll take that as a yes." He cooed. Russell carried Rachel to the swings and started to push her.

Rachel squealed loudly as she was pushed. "Papa! Fun!" She giggled, kicking her legs.

"You Like that?" Russel cooed. Rachel nodded and squealed. Russell laughed, "Alright, let's go play on the slide." He then cooed, picking the puppy up and took her over to the slides.

Rachel whined and reached back towards the swings

"No papa!" Rachel whined.

Russell nodded his head, "ALright." He cooed, taking her back over to the swings and chuckled as Rachel squealed excitedly.

"Mama?" Rachel said with a questioning tone.

Russell smiled and picked the toddler sized girl up from the swing, "She went back to school," He said, "But she should be back very soon." she cooed.

"Mama Mama," Rachel cried.

Russell sighed softly, "Alright, let's go home." He cooed, "She should be home very soon." He repeated.

Russell took Rachel home and turned on the television befor setting her in the ground with some toys to help her calm down.

Rachel threw one of the toys across the room as she wailed loudly. "Mama, mama!" She wailed.

"Mama will be home soon squirt," Russell stated calmly

Rachel smacked her hands on Russell's chest as they walked around the house. Russell bounced Rachel gently and cooed softly.

"Shh baby mommy will come home soon," suddenly he thought of something that always calmed Quinn when she was a baby. He sat down placed Rachel on his lap and bounced her on his knees.

Rachel's cries slowly quieted down as she was bounced and started to rub her eyes. "Papa." She whimpered.

Just then Quinn walked through the front door.

"Mama's home!" she gushed.

"Mama!" Rachel squealed as she reached for Quinn.

"Did you have fun with Papa?" "Were you a good girl" Quinn asked her in baby talk

'We sure did! took her to the park she loves the swings" Russell informed.

Quinn smiled and held her little girl close to her chest. She kissed her cheek and cooed lovingly, "Oh, I bet that was fun." She cooed.

Rachel giggled loudly and clapped her hands, "Mama." She giggled, laying her head down on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn just smiled and ruffled her hair as she sat down on the couch.

Rachel giggled loudly, her tail wagging excitedly. "Mama!" She squealed, patting Quinn's chest.

Quinn laughed, "What is it baby?" She asked.

"Bababababababa!" Rachel babbled.

"You want your baba?" Quinn asked.

"Babababababababa," Rachel squealed.

"Alright alight I'll get you your bottle," Quinn cooed.

Rachel giggled excitedly as Quinn stood up and walked in to the kitchen to make a bottle for her baby puppy.

"Baba baba baba baba ," Rachel squealed.

Quinn laughed, "I've got your baba." She cooed, placing the bottle nipple at Rachel's mouth. Rachel giggled and happily sucked on her bottle.

"Hungry puppy," Quinn chuckled.

Rachel giggled against the bottle, making a huge mess like usual.

"You are so so so messy," Quinn cooed as she wiped her chin "We need to teach you to keep clean," she giggled.

"Cwean?" Rachel asked, tilting her head to the side and giggled a little bit as she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yes baby clean?" Quinn laughed.

"Wachie cwean!" Rachel squealed, clapping her hands and giggled.

"No baby," Quinn chuckled "Rachie's messy," she cooed

"Cwean!" Rachel argued.

Quinn chuckled softly, "Messy puppy." She cooed.

"Wachie messy?" Rachel then asked, tilting her head tot he side.

"Very messy," Quinn chuckled.

"Wachie no messy Mama!" Rachel then squealed, "Wachie cwean!" She declared.

"Nope messy very messy," Quinn giggled as she wipend the girls face.

Rachel giggled a little bit as her face was washed. "Cwean!" She squealed.

Quinn laughed, "Yes, now your clean." She cooed.

"Mama Pway!" Rcahel squealed.

"Mama's gonna do her homework first then she can come play baby," Quinn cooed.

Rachel whined softly, "Pway!" She begged.

Quinn sighed, "In a little bit baby." She promised. "Go play with Papa."

"Papa papa pway," Rachel squealed.

"Sure thing squrit," Russell said as he swung her up in the air.

Rachel squealed loudly as she was swung into the air. "Fun papa!" She giggled.

Russell laughed and threw her into the air.

Rachel squealed loudly and giggled. They played like that for an hour before Quinn came down from the study.

"Mama," Rcahel squealed.

Quinn quickly grabbed Rachel from her father's grasp and hugged her close. "Hi baby." She cooed.

Quinn sat the girl on her blanket and got out a few of her toys so she could play.

Quinn sat in front of Rachel and began a game of Peek-a-Boo with her and she laughed happily.

Rachel squealed loudly and patted Quinn's chest. "Peek!" She squealed.

Quinn laughed "Good girl," Quinn cooed and picked her up "I think it's time for someone to have a change," Quinn giggled as she wrinkled her nose.

"Stwinky!" Rachel squealed, wagging her tail excitedly.

She laid Rachel down and blew on her tummy before opening her her diaper and changing her quickly.

Rachel squealed loudly and kicked her legs playfully. Quinn laughed, "Stay still puppy." SHe cooed.

Rachel squealed and got up and took off running.

"Rachel get back here and get your diaper on!' Quinn called.

Rachel giggled loudly, "No!" She squealed. No was one of her new favorite words.

Quinn sighed, "I'm gonna get you!" She called.

"Papa papa," Rachel squealed.

"Well look here my little squirt is a nudist," he chuckled.

"Dad don't encourage her!" Quinn said.

"Oh relax Quinn, you use to run around all the time when you were a baby." Russell teased, making Quinn blush brightly.

Rachel barked excitedly and chased her tail. Quinn smiled and bent to pick her up.

Rachel squealed as she was picked up and squirmed around in Quinn's grip. "No mama!" She giggled.

"Yes baby." Quinn cooed.

Quinn carried her back to the living room and diapered her but allowed her to run around without her pants.

"Food Mama Food," Rachel whined.

Quinn laughed and tickled Rachel's tummy. "You're a little piggy." She teased. Rachel giggled loudly.

"Wachie piggy!" She squealed.

Quinn giggled "Come on let's get you some yummy food," Quinn cooed

"Food," Rachel squealed.

Quinn giggled again, and picked Rachel up. "So sweetie, do you want to go and hang out with Sue, then go to glee?" She asked slowly.

Rachel started to squeal loudly, "Gwee!" She giggled.

Quinn laughed "You're so cute," she cooed. "Dad I'm going to glee," Quinn called.

"Okay be safe," he replied.

Quinn carried Rachel into the car and drove back to school. She ran by Sue's office and smiled, "Hi coach, I brought someone." She laughed.

"Hi there Little Buddy," Sue cooed.

Rachel giggled and ran to her waiting arms.

"Sa! Sa! Mama take Wachie ta gwee!" Rachel squealed excitedly.

Sue laughed, "Oh really?" She asked.

Rachel giggled and nodded her head.

"Yep I am the glee kids love her so I thought I'd let them visit," she said.

"Well go on then I'll see ya later Little Buddy," Sue said giving Rachel a peck on the cheek.

"Aine!" Rachel squealed upon entering the choir room and seeing the curly haired boy.

Blaine grinned, and swung Rachel into the air. "Hey munchkin!" He cooed. Rachel squealed excitedly and hugged Blaine around his neck.

"My Aine!" Rachel giggled.

Quinn chuckled, "Looks like you have some competition Kurt." She teased.

Kurt smiled "Can't help it if he's a sucker for cute things," he said simply then turned to Rachel "Nu huh, he's mine," teased

"My Aine," Rachel repeated.

Kurt laughed softly and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not going to win this am I?" He asked his boyfriend.

Blaine laughed, "I don't think so." He admitted just as Santana walked in with Brittany.

"Dada! Bebe!" Rachel then squealed.

"Hey there Rae!" Brittany cooed as she took Rachel from Blaine "How's my favorite puppy been?"

Rachel giggled, clapping her hands excitedly. "I good Bebe!" She squealed, wagging her tail.

"You're using your words so Well Rachie," Santana gushed "I'm so proud," She cooed as she took her from Brittany. Rachel yapped as she was passed from person to person.

Rachel giggled as she sat on Tina's lap. "Tia!" She squealed.

Tina chuckled and patted Rachel on the head as the puppy girl then crawled off of her lap.

"Mama!" Rachel then squealed, "Sing mama!" She squealed.

"Not yet baby," Quinn cooed

"Sing," Rachel squealed.

Quinn bit her lip, "Five minutes." She promised.

"Sing!" Rachel whined.

"Okay baby," Quinn sighed as she began to sing the solo she was preparing for regionals.

Rachel squealed loudly as Quinn sang, "Pwetty Mama!" She giggled excitedly, wagging her tail.

"You like that baby girl?" Quinn said as she lifted Rachel in the air

Rachel squealed loudly and nodded her head, "Wove sing Mama!" She squealed.

The whole glee club began singing and Rachel squealed loudly.

Mr. Shue rolled his ehyes a bit as Rachel squealed. The little puppy girl then started to try and sing along with the group.

Rachel howled and the whole group burst into giggles.

"Looks like we've got a new member," Tina joked.

quinn laughed loudly and ruffled Rachel's hair. "You're such a good singer." Quinn cooed, making Rachel squeal happily.

"Wachie bettew singer dan Mommy!" Rachel declared.

"I don't know about that," Quinn joked. "maybe someday,"

Rachel giggled and clapped her hands happily. She then started to yawn loudly, "Tired Mama." She whined.

Quinn grabbed a blanket from her bag and layed Rachel down in the corner before returning to glee practice.

Rachel slept soundlessly after being laid down, her tail wagging slightly.

Rachel didn't even stir when Quinn picked her up to leave. Everyone awwed over her sleeping figure.

Quinn chuckled at her glee club as they all awed at her puppy, "Oh, by the way guys me and my dad thought it would be a good idea to throw Rachel a birthday party, since we don't really know when it is me and my dad are deciding when its going to be."

"That sound's great!" Santana said.

"Maybe we can do a performance for her!" Blaine suggested.

Rachel yawned loudly in her sleep, and started kicking her sleep as well making Quinn chuckled softly. "She loves to run her sleep." She explained when she saw confused look.

"She's so cute I just want to take her home sometimes," Blaine gushed.

Quinn held her puppy close, "Hm...I don't plan on giving her up just yet." She said.

"Well maybe we can give you a night to yourself sometime and we can have her over for the night," Blaine said with deep pleading eyes.

Quinn bit her lip, "Well, I'd like her birthday party a surprise..." She mumbled.

Blaine kept pouting, "Then let her stay with us!" He pleaded.

"Oh alright," Quinn said "I'll give you details tomorrow, because this little puppy needs to get in her bed," she said.  
Yesterday 10:11PM

Blaine happily and shamelessly threw his fist into the air. "Yes!" He yelled, quickly quieting down after Quinn glared at him as Rachel made a soft whimpering sound, but stayed asleep.

Quinn drove home and slipped Rachel in her crib before flopping down on her bed with exhaustion.

Russel chuckled loudly from the hallway, "Is mama tired?" He teased. Quinn groaned.

"Leave me alone dad." She huffed.

"Hey what's with the attitude young lady remember your not to old to be turned over my knee for a spanking," he threatened.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry dad, I'm just tired." She sighed, and groaned loudly when Rachel started to cry loudly.

"Here I'll take care of her," Russel said giving Quinn a kiss on her forehead "You sleep,"

Quinn nodded her head, "Okay, thanks dad." She yawned, falling asleep almost instantly. Russel smiled, which quickly disappeared as Rachel's cries got louder.

"Hey spuirt let your Mama get some rest hm?" he cooed as he scooped her up in his arms.

Rachel's lower lip trembled, "Bad dweam Papa." She whimpered, rubbing her eyes pitifully.

"Papa's here it's alright," Russel cooed gently.

Rachel whimpered pitifully, and trembled slightly as she slowly fell asleep.

Russell sighed and tucked her in before checking in in Quinn who was fast asleep and smiled softly.


End file.
